Forum:Which is better? Lilith or Mordecai
Many people have been argueing about this, noobs don't know which to choose so I wanted to make a vote on who is better. Honestly I side with lilith because she takes skill to learn but so so does Mordecai. Lilith can do massive damage combined with her phasewalk and double anarchy you have one with the right skill traits. First you go to phaewalk and melee 2k4 on him,need to have the daze skill maxed and throw a longbow G, or a rubberized G with ATK135. If you successfully hit him he should be dead. If he rather is still living, just simply shoot at least half a clip of your DA smg. Gotta love Lilith. Nothing is more fun than phasing into a bunch of enemies then coming back with a huge fire burst and watching then all ash around you. I do think that Mordecai's mods are better for finding good loot. I've had fun with all the characters. DocBlood Mordecai specced right will outdamage any other character in the game, including siren using the same smg she is using at the moment. That being said, he is weak sauce, cant take a hit for shit. So, Lilith on the other hand can still hand out tons of damage, however she is also much better suited for survivability, making her a better choice for single player. I started out with Mord and I still love him, mashing out damage rules right? The I made a Siren to switch it up and overall, I would have to say she is better, not to discredit Mord, cuz he owns, but she is overall better. HxC Assassyn Hard to say; they both have ups and downs. Lilith performs best with a focus on Stun, phasewalk and fire rate (I use her with either a plaguebearer or mercenary mod) and she is probably better all round than Mordecai,as well as good for single player and online. However, if you play with a friend, Mordecai is probably the most OP character around; With a tank taking the aggro (generally me as brick) and a good build, enemies drop like flies and don't even get a chance to hit you. Overall, I'd say Lilith is the best first character, as she is quite adaptable and easy to use early on. Mordecai tends to be a bit rubbish until you hit his tier 4 skills, so I wouldn't recommend him until you have a good grasp of the game. That said, he was the most-used character in the earlier parts of the game, because everyone loves a sniper rifle, and Bloodwing is definitely the coolest-sounding skill at first. Steel _ 18:23, March 14, 2010 (UTC) If you ever get the chance to fight one-on-one, arena style, you will find Lilith crushes everyone else. Only Mordecai can hope to compete with his trespass and only if he gets a lucky shot. With mindgames, and being able to, via phasewalk, choose the angle and point of attack, you can almost always down an enemy before he can turn around to face you. Having done tons of battles with my friends, we've found Lilith is the best, Mordecai is second, and the distant 3rd and 4th is Brick, then Roland. But that's only talking one-on-one in a controlled environment. With the game there are so many different factors, but I still say Lilith is the best all around character. PR As a previous poster mentioned, my first character was also Mordecai. Lilith was my second. I've found Mordecai has two very distinct advantages, the first being his ability to deal massive damage in single shots, especially if you've specc'd into the right trees in the sniper/gunslinger talent pools. Also, he has the advantage of pistol specialization, which allows him to be exceptionally proficient with both revolvers (slow and strong) and repeaters (spray and pray). Lilith though, I've found is probably the BEST character in the game when it comes to survivability. Her action ability is also exceptionally useful (whereas Mordecai's is a bit more questionable). If you spec 5 points into Inner Glow, 5 points into Hard to Get, and 5 points into Hit and Run, you'll find that your phasewalk has just enough duration to almost entirely heal you (and give you good time for your shield to recharge), with a much lower rate of cooldown. This combination allows your phasewalk to act as a "second chance," so you can escape death and return to the fight at maximum capacity. Lilith is without a doubt my favorite character in terms of overall balance. If you've got a good double anarchy, a high level combustion hellfire, and a Tsunami, you'll find there's pretty much nothing that can stand in your way. Diakonov007 20:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 *cough**cough* Roland is best. Just putting it out there.AngryBeaver 22:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC)